Pulling Favors
|game = V |location = Strawberry |fail = Abandon/spook/injure Tonya Busted Wasted Large Tow Truck destroyed Towed cars destroyed |protagonists = Franklin |unlockedby = Repossession |unlocks = Pulling Another Favor Chop Shift Work Exercising Demons (Michael) Paparazzo Seeking the Truth Duel PS4/Xbox One/PC returning players only }} is a Strangers and Freaks side mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Completing this side-mission contributes toward 100% Completion. Description Tonya and her boyfriend, JB, are old friends of Franklin's. The couple run a towing service, but it is on the verge of being taken away from them. When Franklin asks about JB, Tonya is honest about the fact that he's off smoking crack. She pleads with Franklin to help them out by filling in for JB. Franklin balks initially, but Tonya tries to guilt him into it by chiding him for not helping his cousin. After Franklin explains that they aren't cousins, he reluctantly agrees to help. They both then head to the Davis Sheriff Impound to get JB's tow truck. Mission Approach Tonya who will begin pleading for Franklin to help her and JB out by towing some cars for JB while he's off smoking crack. Drive Tonya to the impound lot on the corner of Innocence and Roy Lowenstein Boulevards next to the Davis Sheriff/Police Station. After arriving, climb into the tow truck and wait for Tonya to get in the passenger seat. Drive the truck through an exit gate and a blue dot will appear on the map signifying the location of the abandoned car you must tow. The car is parked on San Andreas Boulevard just in front of Legion Square. Drive to the car and position the tow truck in front of the vehicle, backing into it. Lower the tow hitch by holding down on the L stick, and when it is close enough to the vehicle it will auto-attach. Then push up on the L-stick to raise the hitched car. Drive carefully back to the impound lot (a yellow dot and path will appear to assist you). If you drive too erratically or collide with too many obstacles, the car will become unhitched and you will have to hook it back up again. Once back at the impound lot, drive into the gate and pull the car all the way into the red striped No Parking zone. Once the car is in the zone, hold down on the L-stick to lower the vehicle, and then hold right on the D-pad to unhitch the car which ends the mission. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet with Tonya in Strawberry. * Drive to the tow truck. * Find the abandoned car. * Tow the vehicle back to the impound lot. * Release the vehicle in the drop-off zone. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:00 *Unhook Bonus - Keep the vehicle hooked until delivery Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is the only Strangers and Freaks mission that is mandatory in order to complete the campaign, as it unlocks Chop. *The Primo in this mission has bulletproof tires but hard to obtain as its doors are locked. *If the player unhooks the car whilst the truck's right door is blocked by the wall, Tonya will react as if Franklin has stolen the truck. Navigation }} de:Einen Gefallen im Schlepptau pl:Przysługa ru:Pulling Favors Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions